fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Wasteland
In General The Royal Wasteland roughly spans all of the former King County of Washington state, and the wasteland gets it's name from the county's own designation. It contains Seattle, which is really the only reason anyone would come to the Wasteland. It was practically untouched by the nuclear missiles, and although a few struck Seattle, the metropolis was not leveled even in the slightest. In fact, Seattle still stands fairly tall today, almost entirely in completion. This was likely do to the extreme weather-proofing renovations the city underwent when the Space Needle was constructed. Seattle goes by "The Emerald City," although rarely, along with it's original name. The Royal Wasteland is sometimes referred to as "Oz." To the Royal Wasteland's south lies Astoria, and below that the New California Republic. To it's far east is the Niflheim and to the north is the North Frontier. Seattle is known to the outside world, but exists as little more than a legend, imagined as a sort of utopia that the war never touched and everyone coexists in a lawful peace. Before The War Built in the 1880s as a timber town, the city had a fluctuating economy until the 1890s where the gold rush established it as a major transportation city and it continued on in that form well into the 20th century. In the 1960s, the Space Needle was built in the city for the 1962 World's Fair. At the same time, the city was heavily renovated so that most of it's towers and sky-scrapers could withstand the same weather conditions that the Space Needle was able to, making the majority of Seattle's skyline virtually indestructible. Seattle was a massive, sprawling metropolis with a a city-wide monorail, elevated, wall-clinging freeways, and too many towers to count. It was known for being major technology centre, with many tech companies opening headquarters within city limits. On that Fateful Day Seattle was in full-swing celebrating the World Series. Thus, when the bombs fell, a large majority of the populace was outdoors. And, given it's proximity to the west coast, it had very little preparation time. An underwhelming amount of the populace reached the Vaults, two of which were in King County alone. However, Seattle itself remained largely intact. It's real problem was radiation, which settled out onto the city and the surrounding area rather quickly. This, combined with a following nuclear winter, the result of black carbon build-up, would limit life in the Royal Wasteland for a century to come. The effects of a small surviving populace are still felt today, as the Royal Wasteland itself is rather underpopulated, all of it's activity taking place in Seattle. Vaults Vault-Tec constructed a small amount of Vaults in King County. Due to the small population of Washington state in general, only a select few Vaults were constructed inside state borders. Seattle, being the largest city in all of Washington and the Pacific Northwest, was able to garner two Vaults within it's county confines. These were 200 series Vaults, built to commemorate the coming New York World's Fair of 2077, and was a welcomed throwback to the 1960s. Vault 212 Location: Seattle, in Woodland Park. Synposis: Green Lake was drained to provide water for it, in addition to it's water purifier. It had a relatively decent experiment, at least compared to others, where all it's inhabitants were either Irish immigrants or of Irish descent and the only entertainment available was English propoganda from the 1910s onward. It opened in 2210, when the heavy radiation had mostly cleared from the Seattle area. Vault 253 Location: Snoqualmie Pass Synposis: 'In the spirit of Vault 43, it contained ten men, twenty-five women, and seventeen unrelated Siberian tiger cubs of varying genders. The Vault had facilities better for supporting tigers than for supporting humans. It was expected that the human population would stagnant while the tiger population would grown. It opened in 2267. ''Fallout: Prophecy Kheiro launched an assault on the Royal Wasteland. During this the Cause was destroyed. As a result, all settlements eventually swore allegiance to the House of Devane. Factions '''The Cause: '''A group whose goal is to maintain order around Seattle and defend settlements from threats. They don't take well to outsiders, and remain hidden when not on the job. They are spotted by their iconic armor. ' 'The Brotherhood of Steel: A powerful force in the Royal Wasteland, although they haven't been able to penetrate Seattle, as they've been stopped by the Super Mutants of Troll Warren and the Cause. Their goals are largely unknown, however, they've been known to kidnap people and ship them north via the Trans-Alaskan Pipeline. 'Frumentarii: '''The Frumentarii of Caesar's Legion are fairly active here. They have hidden safe houses all over the Royal Wasteland and spend hours tracking the movements of the Brotherhood and the Cause, mapping out the city, and studying the local populace. It is suspected that Caesar may have an interest in the city. '''New California Republic Rangers: '''Ranger Station Sierra is a tiny NCR outpost in one of Seattle's nearby mountains. It is hidden and very lightly staffed. It's sole mission is to keep tabs on the Brotherhood of Steel and the Frumentraii. 'House of DeVane: The faction that controls Mercer Island. They claim the entirety of the Royal Wasteland, and their soldiers make a show of patrolling it. They have an uneasy alliance with the Cause. Violently anti-Legion. Their soldiers boast metal armor with what looks like a coat of arms on his breast and are armed with rifles that have been stylized to resemble swords. The soldiers of the house are called "The Red Hand" because of this coat of arms. Shambhala: The monks who inhabit the Space Needle. Locations Space Needle: It is home to a mysterious monastic order, who have fortified the outside and made it near impossible to enter. They only let in who they want in, and very rarely do they let visitors enter or join. Bug Safari: '''A place no one comes back from. It is given a wide-berth, and legends have begun to crop up about it. Before the war, it was a children's museum. '''Troll Warren: '''A peaceful Super Mutant community, created by remnants of the Master's army who had journeyed north. They are aligned with the Cause. '''Mercer Island: Guarded extensively by well-trained soldiers. A large settlement is on it. Visitors are allowed to the island, but only with permission from the guards. Trespassers are shot. Queen Anne's Hill: '''An abandoned neighborhood. Scavengers poke around it, but it is usually ignored. '''Fort Lawton: An old military fort with it's robotic defenses still intact. General Atomics International West Coast Headquarters: The headquarters of General Atomics, as Seattle had a booming tech industry before the war. Fort Williamette: '''The stronghold of the Brotherhood of Steel operating in the Royal Wasteland. '''Beacon Enterprises: Taking it's name from Beacon Hull, it is a mysterious organization that operates out of an old castle high in the mountains, built to resemble one from the European Middle Ages. They supply various high-tech weapons and armor to those who can pay well. The Undercity: A city of it's own. What remains of the Seattle underground has evolved into a massive settlement. The darkness has lead to battery-powdered lights being lit all over the Undercity, which is in a perpetual state of party. Pioneer Square: Before the war, Jackson Street of Pioneer Square had twenty one Jazz clubs. Recently, they've all be reclaimed by the descendants of the Vault 212 dwellers, and most have been fixed up and opened as clubs of their own. Pioneer Square has been imbued with it's own vibrant life. It is aligned with the Cause. Gallery Trivia *Of the 1,213,234 residents of Seattle and the surrounding county, little more than 0.001% survived the nuclear apocalypse. *Due to being largely unaffected by radiation, green grass grows plentifully in King County, and has a thriving evergreen forest. However, there is a location called 'The Badlands,' an area to the north of Seattle, that is a wind-scored wasteland, little more than dust and crags. *There is an ominous force called "The Corruption" in Oz, but nobody really knows what it is aside from being about to tell you that it sounds bad just by it's name. It's been theorized it's the result of an ancient tribal legend from the post-war that turned into an urban myth. The Issaquah call it ''Chahalheel ''meaning 'darkness' or 'black thing'. This was revealed to be Chahalheel. It is benign creature, essentially a massive, subterranean mutant, that wishes no ill-will towards those on the surface. It is thanks to Chahalheel's presence that the Royal Wasteland has followed it's path through history and become the unique land it is today. Without Chahalheel it would lose it's inherent "magic," and become vulnerable. There a several unexplored to why this is the case. *The Royal Wasteland is essentially free of raiders, thanks to the multiple law keeping factions such as the Cause, Red Hand, and Brotherhood. Such a low population makes it difficult for raiders to stay under the radar, find recruits, or form large bands. Also, there's no disenfranchisement of individuals, or wanderers who enter Seattle, as it is so isolated and most of it's inhabitants are natively born, so raider culture is nor promoted. That's not to say it is without injustice, however, as the Brotherhood has committed multiple atrocities, such as slavery and murder of civilians, and there have been several killings in large numbers by Kheiro. *The Royal Wasteland is extremely difficult to get to. Almost all of Washington State, and further east into Montana, is empty wasteland, devoid of life and resources. One cannot approach from the south as the Columbia River blocks Washington's entire southern border, with the only crossing being Astoria which is notoriously hard to pass through thanks to the Crossguards. Both these factors led to Seattle's isolation as a civilization and a culture. Category:Fallout: Prophecy Category:Locations